Respect the Redhead
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Finn wants respect...And he finds a way to get respect.


Respect the Redhead  
  
Note: This JCA fanfic takes place not too long after Behind Closed Doors. Finn starts to become aware of the undeniable power that the Warlock's Handbook holds. Could this mean he will earn more respect from his colleagues ?  
  
Chapter 1—Behold the New Wardrobe  
  
Finn was seriously pondering of updating his look. The v-neck shirts, golden medallions, bellbottom pants, and Italian leather boots were looking quite old-fashioned. He was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. All of his outdated clothing would be taken to a neighborhood Goodwill store and he would buy new clothing that suited him better. It was difficult to bid his usual clothing a fond adieu, but his newfound sense of self-esteem was enabling him to act with more courage, especially when one of his friends was making a snide remark about a caper he had not done too well with in the past. If the truth were to be told, the entire Dark Hand made mistakes as a whole, and even Valmont was not infallible. Valmont never admitted that fact, however.  
  
Finn bought a whole month's worth of clothing that would keep him comfortable for many years to come. Amongst his new clothes were sorcerer's robes that were dark emerald in color and very elegant upon him. When Finn wore the new robes, he feared that Valmont would make some kind of sophomoric observation about that, but Valmont didn't. In fact, the guys were very impressed with the modern look he had chosen. The robes were just an accent, and no one seemed to have a problem with them. It made Finn look even more distinguished and gave him an air of nobility about him. It even made a few women turn their heads to look at him and flash him a flirtatious wink and a seductive "Hey, cutie !" look.  
  
Chapter 2—Just when Matters were going so well...  
  
Finn couldn't have been more happy working as Valmont's second in command. This position had initially been reserved for Hak Foo. Hak inwardly was seething about Valmont's reasoning in this decision, but since Finn had literally stumbled upon the Warlock's Handbook, he was a formidable force to contend with. Finn had a feeling that his friends were plotting behind his back to take the Handbook from him, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Being that the book was a very powerful force of darkness, he had it open to a password that only he knew in ancient Gaelic and that would only respond to his unique accent and voice. The others would have no chance of getting their grubby hands on Finn's precious "good-luck charm". Unfortunately, this luck was about to run dry.  
  
One dismal day when everything seemed to be crashing down upon the shoulders of Finn, Shendu had ordered Finn to go into a highly guarded museum and steal highly valuable artifacts. These artifacts would be the keys to opening a power source of evilness directly from Demon World into the mortal realm. This untapped power would indeed have its share of casualties and side effects, but Shendu could care less about the puny mortals that helped him obtain it. All that was important was getting them and getting them immediately.  
  
Finn felt privileged being on such friendly terms with Shendu, but he always had to be cautious around him. The Demon Lord was not the type one would anger, not even in jest. Knowing the type of creature Shendu was he made the extra effort to listen and not talk, following each direction to the letter. As Finn crept into the Museum, he had cloaked himself in an invisibility spell. His sensitive eyes could detect the intricate laser security coming up from almost every angle imaginable and he managed to maneuver past the difficult laser maze to where the display of the relics had been kept for so many years. The relics looked as spectacular as they were the day they were discovered, and Finn felt as if he had come upon the Arc of the Covenant or some other sacred treasure of that caliber.  
  
As Finn began to cut the glass, he was already sweating profusely. He couldn't help it that his nerves were running rampant. As carefully as he could, he began removing the artifacts one by one, but an errant drop of sweat had landed on one of the laser tripwires. Before he had the chance to curse his misfortune, he bolted for the door. As he fell, the Warlock Handbook tumbled out of his breast pocket onto the floor. He could hear the footsteps of the security guards and the distant sirens of police cars coming for him. He couldn't turn back for the Handbook now, and he certainly wouldn't retrieve the artifacts now that he was a wanted man. He would have a lot of explaining to do, but as soon as he turned around, the book had already vanished into thin air as if it never existed. "Cest la vie.", he thought to himself while making his escape. He would have to revert to the ordinary clothing he once wore, modernistic as it was. But, he would never have the respect he once did. However, it had been pleasant to experience what it was like to enjoy a few days of respect.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Believe it or not, the Handbook is being featured in some museum that is not very well known and only the very elite have heard of the Handbook. Finn was still bedazzled at how quickly the book disappeared and also at how the so-called "aura" he possessed was nothing more than the way he presented himself in his updated clothing. The robes of course had been discarded when the book mysteriously vanished, but he was certain that someone else, perhaps a medieval masquerader would buy it sometime in the future. Whatever the case was at this point, Finn had come to the realization that it wasn't the book that had given him luck. That was his charm exuding forth. He still had the edge he needed. Despite nagging and threats from a Shendu-possessed Valmont every so often, life was indeed, sweet. One day he would be the second in command for the Dark Hand, but for the moment, he would simply take one day at a time, and especially remain on the good side of Hak Foo in order not to end up in traction. Because if it's one thing you definitely do not want to do is make a prize martial artist mad. The rivalry between the members would always remain, even if they were all good friends, but that is what made the team function. Disagreements would phase in and out, but the 'Hand' would always have fingers in order to exist.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 15, 2003 


End file.
